


Weekend At Home

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was a weekend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend At Home

## Weekend At Home

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own.   
I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy.   


Not betaed.   
Story is not posted at my website.

* * *

"There is only one terminal dignity -- love." ~~ Helen Hayes ~~ 

* * *

**"WEEKEND AT HOME"**  
by Suzie ~~ July 2002 

Blair was in a good mood. He was sure he'd aced the exam that morning and had gotten caught up with his work at the university. He looked forward to the rest of the afternoon with his partner--even if it was doing paperwork. He hummed softly to himself in the elevator as it took him to the seventh floor of the Cascade Police Department. Blair smiled a wicked smile as he thought about the weekend. A rare weekend off and the first he and Jim would spend together in over a month. He could hardly wait to hold his lover and cuddle up close in front of a cozy fire. 

* * *

Jim smiled when his senses told him that his partner was entering the elevator in the lobby. He could hear the soft hum that told the Sentinel that his Guide was in a good mood. He thought, good way to start the weekend. It was Friday and as soon as the paperwork was done they would be out of there. And until Sunday night, as late as they could make it, Jim planned to be with the man he loved. Jim thought, unplug the phone, turn off the cell phones and pagers. Refuse to answer the door that will not be opened until Monday morning. 

* * *

As Blair walked into Major Crimes, his eyes met Jim's across the bullpen and his smile widened. He quickly walked across the room and looked around to see that it was empty. He sidled up behind Jim and put his arms around broad shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. 

Jim said quietly, "Afternoon, Babe. I take it the exam went well?" 

Blair beamed, "I'm pretty sure I passed." 

Jim grinned, "I know you too well. I'm sure you aced it." 

Captain Banks barked from the doorway of his office, "Hey! Get a room!" 

Blair yelped and jumped back. "Simon! Geez, I didn't know you were here!" 

Jim and Simon both chuckled. 

Blair smacked Jim lightly on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?!" 

Simon grinned and shook his head. He pointed at the paperwork on Jim's desk. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you're outta here." 

Jim said, "Yes, sir." 

Blair quickly slipped into the chair next to Jim. "Consider it finished, sir." 

* * *

The paperwork was finished in record time and Jim and Blair were finally on their way home by 2pm. 

The elevator opened into the garage and Jim said, "You can leave your car here if you want, Chief." 

Blair sighed, "Nah, I have a faculty meeting early Monday. I better drive it home." 

"Okay, take it easy out there. Friday traffic is getting crazy this time of day." 

Blair stood on tiptoes and gave Jim a kiss on the lips. "Follow me?" 

Jim grinned stupidly and gasped out, "I'd follow you anywhere, Babe." 

"Love you." 

"Love you." 

* * *

Jim drove his pickup and followed the little green Volvo that Blair drove. He hadn't bothered to turn on the radio. He let his enhanced hearing listen to the music as it came from the Volvo's radio. And he enjoyed Blair's voice as he sang with the songs. 

Traffic was heavy, but moved along well. Which was pretty good since Friday's rush hour was well under way. Jim was surprised that no one had cut between them yet and was glad he was able to stay right behind Blair. The lights had been with them as well, and as the traffic signal ahead turned green it appeared that they would get through another intersection without waiting. 

Blair slowed and followed the cars into the intersection as he caught up with them. The first two cars in the line were the only ones that made it through before the accident happened. Blair never saw it coming. 

Jim could do nothing but watch in horror as the dark colored sedan sailed into the intersection, swerved and used the left turn lane to get around the cars stopped at the light. The sedan smashed into the right front quarter of Blair's Volvo and then the right rear of the car ahead. There was an explosion of sound as the three cars met and spun wildly through the intersection. Blair's car hit Jim's truck as it spun, pushed it sideways and away from further damage. Two more cars from the oncoming lanes were involved before all went quiet. 

Jim jumped from the truck and ran towards the wreckage. He yelled, "Sandburg!" He yanked open the drivers side door of the Volvo and knelt beside the unconscious form slumped over the steering wheel. Jim called softly, "Blair?" He gently eased the young man back in the seat, his senses immediately picking up his mate's heartbeat. 

There was a cut on Blair's left cheek, and his nose bled after his face connected with the steering wheel. 

A concerned male voice asked from beside Jim, "How is he?" 

Jim didn't take his eyes off Blair as he said, "Has anyone called 911?" 

"Yes--is he bad?" 

"I don't know. A concussion for sure. I just don't want to move him anymore before the ambulance gets here." 

"Yeah--okay, I'm going to check these other cars." 

Jim nodded, but he didn't really hear what the man said. 

Blair let out a little groan as he began to regain consciousness. 

Jim said, "Easy, Babe, stay still now." He sounded calmer then he felt as he reached down to unbuckle the seatbelt across Blair's lap. 

Blair looked at Jim with unfocused eyes and whispered, "J-Jim--oh man." The he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. 

"Tell me where the pain is." 

"My head--sh-shoulder." 

"Which shoulder?" 

Blair indicated his left shoulder with his right hand. "My ch-chest and stomach hurt too." 

Jim's hands moved carefully under Blair's jacket and checked for broken bones. "Does it hurt to breathe?" 

Blair shook his head slightly. "Just an achy pain--like someone punched me yesterday." 

"What about your legs?" 

"Are they still attached?" 

Jim couldn't help but smile a bit at the attempted humor. "Yeah, looks like it." 

"Then they're okay." 

"Okay, just sit tight. Help's on the way." 

Suddenly Blair was grabbing at Jim and crying out with the pain it caused. "Jim!" 

Jim moved quickly to stop his partner's sudden movements. "Be still now, Chief." 

"Are you all right, Jim?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. Not a scratch, I promise." 

Blair squinted in an effort to see and said, "Damn, I wish I could focus so I could see you better." 

Jim gently brushed some dark curls off of Blair's face, then took his hand and held it. "Just relax. I'm right here. 

Blair gasped as a spasm of pain shot through him. He squeezed Jim's hand and whimpered softly, "Oh--oh, Jim--hurts!" 

"Shhh, you're okay, Babe. Hang in there." 

* * *

Captain Banks' voice betrayed his concern as he spoke. "Do I need to come to the hospital?" 

Jim paced the ER waiting room as he said into his cell phone, "No, Simon, you don't need to come get us. The truck got a little banged up, but it's all cosmetic." 

"No, Jim, I meant are you and Sandburg all right?" 

"I'm fine, Captain, and I'm waiting to hear about Blair. I'm sure he's got a concussion but I didn't find any broken bones at the scene. They're running some tests, checking for internal bleeding and such." 

Simon's voice was stern as he spoke into the receiver, "Jim--sit down!" 

Jim stopped in his tracks. "Sir?" 

"I can tell you're pacing. Just sit down for a minute and try to relax. Do one of those breathing exercises Blair taught you to do." 

Jim slumped into the nearest seat and ran his free hand over his short hair. "I can't relax, Simon. Not until I know Blair's all right." He looked at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. "The doctor should be out soon." 

"Mr. Ellison?" 

Jim's head snapped up to see the doctor had just walked in. "He's here now." 

"Call me back, Jim," Simon said, then broke the connection. 

Jim dropped the phone into a pocket of his jacket as he stood. "How's Blair?" 

Dr. Nelson smiled, "You can take him home." 

Jim blinked. He wasn't sure he'd heard the doctor correctly. 

"He does have a slight concussion and he'll suffer headaches off and on over the next few days. There is quite a bit of bruising over his torso, but no broken bones or internal bleeding. He's going to have two black eyes, but nothing serious. You'll receive a printed sheet of instructions along with the prescriptions explaining what to watch for and so on." 

Jim's hands latched onto Dr. Nelson's shoulders. "Blair's okay?" 

Dr. Nelson had been warned by the nurses about Jim's protectiveness where his partner was concerned and chuckled. "Well, he's going to be pretty sore for the next week or so, but, yes, he's going to be fine. Down the corridor on the left, he's waiting to be discharged." 

Jim managed to get a thank you out as he rushed from the waiting room, and fumbled for his cell phone as he went. 

* * *

Jim opened the door and ushered Blair into the loft with a gentle hand on his back. He was careful not to jar Blair's sore body as he slid the younger man's jacket off. "What do you want--bed or couch?" 

Blair sighed, "Bathroom. Then bed." 

"You okay by yourself?" 

Blair gave a slow nod as he shuffled across the dining area in the direction of the bathroom. 

Jim hung up their jackets while Blair went into the bathroom, and then took his partner's backpack into his old room. He kept his hearing open in case he was needed while he allowed Blair his privacy. He gathered extra pillows and a glass of water and headed upstairs. 

Water and meds placed on the bedside table, pillows stacked so Blair could nest, Jim had just pulled the covers back on the bed when he heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink come on for a few moments. 

Blair called in a small voice, "Jim? Help." 

Jim rushed down the stairs and across the loft to the bathroom. He berated himself for not staying closer. He pushed open the door to find Blair against the sink and immediately wrapped strong gentle arms around Blair's shaking frame. "What's wrong?" 

Blair let himself lean into Jim's solid form as he whispered, "Dizzy--my head hurts." 

Jim said softly, "Let's get you to bed." 

Blair let the big man lead the way across the loft. He closed his eyes. He trusted his lover to get him up to their bedroom. Blair whispered, "Jim--I'm sorry." 

"Sorry? For what?" 

"Screwing up our weekend." 

"Stairs, Babe," Jim said quietly, waiting for Blair to lift his foot to begin the climb. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The accident wasn't your fault." 

Blair whined, "But I so wanted to spend the weekend in bed with you." 

Jim kissed the top of Blair's head as they moved slowly up the stairs. "There will be plenty of weekends off." 

When they arrived next to their bed, Jim quickly unbuckled Blair's belt and unfastened his jeans. He pushed them down to let Blair sit on the bed as soon as possible. 

Blair groaned and pressed a hand to his abdomen. 

Jim's worried expression deepened. "As soon as you're in bed, you can have a pain pill." He pulled off Blair's shoes and jeans. 

Blair listed to one side as he muttered, "Don't want one." 

Jim stood, catching his mate gently as he sat on the bed next to him. "Yes you do, or you won't sleep." He carefully divested Blair of his flannel shirt, then his T-shirt. Anger surged through him as he saw the bruises that were already deeply pronounced on Blair's body. Jim took a deep breath to calm himself down and reached for the pain pill and water he'd set out. He whispered, "Here you go." He coaxed Blair to open his mouth. 

Blair whined, but didn't put up a fight. "Jiiiiimm." 

Jim smiled and held the glass as Blair drank the water to wash the pill down. "Okay, Babe, under the covers." 

Slowly, Blair slid down on the bed and Jim gently tucked the blankets around him. 

* * *

When Blair opened his eyes, he was snuggled against Jim with his head resting on a blanket-covered thigh. Jim sat up against several pillows. A large hand gently stroked Blair's head and through his hair. 

Jim knew instinctively that his mate was awake. He asked softly, "How are you feeling?" 

Blair yawned and muttered, "Like I was hit by a tank. I ache all over." His eyes settled on the TV that was set up on the dresser across the room. "What you watching?" 

"African Queen." Jim used the remote to increase the volume so Blair could hear it as well. 

Blair struggled to try to push himself upright and groaned as pain flared with the movement. 

Jim's hands were on him, gentle as he helped him to sit up. "Easy does it, Babe. Go slow." 

Blair looked around at the dimly lit bedroom they shared. "What time is it?" 

"Almost midnight. You've been asleep for nearly six hours." 

Blair slowly slid off the bed. Jim stood and put on his robe, then grabbed Blair's and helped him into it. 

Blair said, "I'm just going to the bathroom." 

Jim said, "I've got some soup on the stove ready to be heated. I want you to eat some." 

Blair smiled as he slowly moved down the stairs ahead of Jim. "You've been busy while I slept." 

"Not too busy. Mostly I've been upstairs with you." 

Blair smiled and shuffled off to the bathroom while Jim went to the kitchen and turned on the burner under the soup. 

After a few minutes, Blair wandered out to the kitchen. He leaned his hip against the counter, his right arm across his belly. 

Jim looked up as he stirred the soup. He eyed his partner with a critical eye. "How are you doing? Hurting?" 

Blair shrugged. His voice was soft and tired as he replied, "Yeah, a little I guess." 

Jim nodded and poured soup into two large mugs. He placed them on a bed tray along with the crackers he knew Blair liked best. "Okay, back up to bed." 

* * *

The soup was gone, the lights and TV were off. Blair had found a comfortable spot between Jim's long legs and leaned back against the well-muscled body. Jim's fingers played absently through Blair's hair and lulled the younger man into sleep as the dose of pain medication took affect. 

Blair whispered, "Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Why'd you move the TV up here?" 

"So I would have something to do other than watching you sleep." 

"But you could have just watched it downstairs." 

"I planned to spend the weekend in bed with my lover. And that's what I'm going to do." 

"Well, I certainly..." Blair yawned. "...can't be very good company." 

Jim bent and kissed Blair's temple. "I would rather be here watching TV and you sleep, then anywhere else without you." 

"Mmmm." Blair sighed and snuggled against Jim's warmth. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Babe. Now go to sleep." 

* * *

Jim woke to bright fall sunlight filling the loft. He looked down at his mate, still sleeping snuggly in his arms and smiled. Lightly, so as not to wake Blair, Jim ran one hand over the body relaxed against him. From the bruised nose and two slightly blackened eyes, to the bruised and swollen shoulder, chest, and abdomen. No matter how slight Jim carefully checked and cataloged each injury. His hand gently passed over the area just below Blair's belly button and felt heat rising from beneath the boxers. He gently moved the waistband and Blair moaned softly and tried to shift away from Jim's feather light touch. 

Jim couldn't stop the gasp from erupting from his throat as the bright black, purple, and red bruise revealed itself. It ran across from hip to hip and was two to three inches wide. He knew it was from the seatbelt. 

Blair's groggy, pained voice said, "Jim?" 

"Shhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Babe," Jim whispered and settled the waistband back where it belonged. "Go back to sleep." 

"S'okay--just sore." Blair yawned and turned slightly and slid down to rest his head on Jim's stomach. 

Jim gently slid his fingers through Blair's tangled curls and reached for the TV remote. 

* * *

The movie he'd been watching was just ending when Jim's stomach rumbled. He realized, though he hated to move, it was after noon and time they ate. Gently and very carefully, Jim shifted out from under Blair. 

Blair woke and sighed as he opened his eyes. 

Jim smiled at the sleep mussed young man and said, "Just going down to fix us something to eat. Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah, I could eat." Blair slowly slid out from under the blankets and sat up. "Have to go to the bathroom." 

Jim steadied his lover and helped him into his robe and slippers. Then kept a hand on Blair's uninjured shoulder as they walked down the stairs. Jim watched Blair shuffle off into the bathroom before he went into the kitchen. 

Blair did his business and, after several minutes, he had managed to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

When Blair appeared, Jim asked, "Feeling any better?" 

Blair eased himself into a chair at the dining table as he answered, "Yeah, some--but I am still majorly sore and my head feels like someone is driving a steel spike into it." He folded his arms on the table and slowly leaned his head down on his arms. 

Jim set his food preparations aside and went to Blair, kneeling at his side. "Babe, let's get you back up to bed. As soon as you eat something, you can take one of those pain pills." 

"Don't want another pill. I'm tired of sleeping." 

Jim smiled as he stood, gently pulling Blair up against him. "Let's see how you feel after you eat something." 

Blair nodded. "'Kay." 

* * *

Jim soon had grilled cheese sandwiches made and the soup heated. He added two cans of ginger ale and crackers to the tray and headed upstairs. He found Blair up against a bank of pillows, channel surfing. He smiled as he crossed the room and set the tray over the other man's lap. 

Blair returned the smile. "As long as I don't move around too much or too fast, my head only throbs. Which is better than the steel spike." He set the remote down and carefully pushed himself up a little more. 

Jim settled carefully on the bed next to his lover and said, "I'd say that's a good sign." He picked up his mug of soup and balanced the plate with his sandwich on his lap. "After you eat, if you feel up to it, I'll run you a bath." 

"Oh, that would feel soooo great, Jim. Thanks." 

"A good hot soak will take some of the soreness out of those bruises." 

They ate quietly, with the exception of an occasional giggle or laugh as they watched the Scooby-Doo cartoons that Blair had found. 

They were finished eating and stacked the dishes on the tray. Blair asked, "Jim? What about my car?" 

"Simon had it towed the PD's impound lot. I called the insurance company Friday while you were asleep and they said someone would be out today to have a look at it." 

"Oh--okay." 

Jim reached out and gently brushed his hand along Blair's jaw. "Don't worry about it." Then took the tray and went downstairs. 

Blair called quietly, "Jim?" 

"Yeah, Babe. What can I get you?" Jim called back. 

"When you're done doing whatever you're doing, can I take that bath?" 

Jim smiled, "You sure you're not too tired?" 

"Please, big guy. The more I think about it the grungier I feel." 

"Okay, I'll go start the water." 

* * *

Jim helped Blair out of his boxers and T-shirt, then held him as he eased down into the tub of hot foamy water. "Easy does it, Babe. Take your time. I've got you." 

Blair groaned as his body sank into the lightly scented water. He let himself lean back and sink down until the foam was brushing his chin. "Mmm--Eucalyptus. Thanks, lover, this is great." 

Jim could feel the tense sore muscles beginning to relax under his hands. He said, "Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a little bit? I'll just be out making a quick phone call." 

Blair smiled up into Jim's eyes. "Sure, Jim, I'll be fine." He brought one large hand to his lips for a soft kiss. "Love you." 

Jim bent forward and lightly kissed Blair's forehead. "I love you too. Just relax." 

In the living room, Jim picked up the phone and perched himself on the arm of the sofa as he dialed Major Crimes. 

The gruff voice on the other end of the line said, "Banks." 

"Hi, Simon. It's Jim." 

His gruffness disappeared as the Captain said, "Jim, I was just thinking about calling. How's Sandburg doing?" 

Jim smiled at the concern in Simon's voice. "He's still hurting some, but he's doing better today." 

"Good--that's good to hear, Jim. Hey, that insurance guy..." Simon looked at the name on the business card he'd been given. "Don Ripley, he was here a while ago." 

Jim sighed, "What's the verdict?" 

"It's totaled. The frame's bent. I even asked one of our mechanics here to look at it and he agreed." 

"I was afraid of that." 

"Yeah, well, Mr. Ripley said he'd give Blair a call on Monday." 

"Okay, Simon. Thanks. Can we leave the Volvo in the impound lot until we decide what to do with it?" 

"Sure, no problem. Look, I have a meeting to get to, so I have to go. Let me know if you two need anything, okay? And tell the kid I said hi." 

"Yeah--okay, thanks again, Simon." 

"Like I said, no problem, Jim. Talk to you later." 

Jim clicked off the phone and set it back in its cradle. 

Blair called, "Jim? What'cha doing?" 

Jim re-entered the bathroom and said, "Just talking to Simon. How are you doing in here?" 

With a faint smile Blair said, "I could fall asleep. What about my car?" 

"The insurance adjuster totaled it." 

"Oh, man! What am I gonna do?" 

"Calm down. Mr. Ripley is supposed to call Monday about the claim. We'll deal with it from there." 

"But, Jim..." 

"There's nothing we can do about it right now. Just relax." Jim took the washcloth and soaped it up before helping Blair to sit up. Then he slowly and gently began washing his lovers bruised body. 

* * *

Dressed in clean boxers and shirt, snuggled among the nest of pillows on the big bed, Blair yawned as Jim pulled the blankets up around him. 

Jim smiled at the sleepy face. "How are you feeling?" 

Blair's voice was soft with impending sleep. "Pretty good actually. What are we doing tomorrow?" 

Jim chuckled. "I imagine we'll be going pretty much the same things as we did today." 

"Cool--more cuddling." 

Jim sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and shave. Will you be all right?" 

"All right--uh huh." 

Jim grinned as he brushed the still damp curls off of Blair's forehead. "You going to take a little nap?" 

Blair's eyes were at half-mast, his smile a little dopey. "Nap--uh huh." 

Jim kissed his young mate gently but firmly on the lips. "Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Blair reached up and ran his hand over Jim's bare chest. "I know--you're always here for me. Just one of..." He yawned again. "...the many reasons why I love you." 

Jim smiled as Blair's eyes slid shut. The hand ran one last time down his chest before it dropped lightly onto the bed. His breaths came slow and even as sleep overtook him. 

After he found a clean pair of boxers, Jim hummed as he went down to the bathroom. Yep, a weekend in bed with my love. That's what I wanted--that's what I got. Wouldn't have it any other way. 

<>~~<>~~<>

* * *

End Weekend At Home by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
